Scarred
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: A young Sakura runs to the Li house one night. Something in her past had deeply hurt this once cheerful girl, but she won't tell the Li family what happened. Can a certain amber eyed boy help drag Sakura out of her deep depression? Or will Saku just sink?
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't kill me for this story! I thought that it would be interesting, and the voices wouldn't leave me alone, until I had written it. I hope that you'll enjoy it. BTW, I don't own CCS, but it is AWESOME!!**

A 17 year old Kinomoto Sakura knocked hurriedly on the door to the Li Mansion. Li Yelen had been a friend of Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, since they were children. Sakura looked over her shoulder in fear, hoping that she hadn't been followed. The door opened.

"How may…Miss Sakura? What are you doing here?" It was Wei, the Li's butler. Sakura smiled shakily at him.

"Hi, Wei. Um, could I speak with Yelen-san?"

"I'll get her. Please, come inside, Miss Sakura." Wei put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away from his touch. He sent her a worried look, and went to get Yelen. Sakura went into the house, and closed the door behind her, shivering. She was in a pair of thin pajama pants, with a light shirt, and both articles were completely soaked through. It had been raining nonstop since midnight that night, and she had run all the way to the Li home.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? Wei, go get Sakura some hot tea, and a towel." Sakura looked at Yelen. Yelen walked over to Sakura, with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry for coming so late, but I didn't know where else to go, Yelen-san."

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." Yelen tried to put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, but she shied away from her touch. "Sakura, you can trust me. I won't hurt you. You know that." Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I know that, Yelen-san, but after what happened, I'm still not comfortable being touched." Yelen took Sakura's hand, and led her into the living room. Wei gave Sakura a towel and a cup, and Sakura and Yelen sat down by a fire.

"Does this have something to do with what happened?" Sakura just nodded, and stared at the fire. She was afraid that if she looked at Yelen, she would really start crying.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Yelen asked.

"I-I don't think that I'm ready yet," Sakura whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Its okay, Sakura. Don't worry. I'll be right here when you're ready to talk." Yelen fought the urge to reach out, and wrap Sakura in a hug, but she knew that human contact hurt her.

"You can stay here, with me. I get lonely, since my daughters have moved out."

"Thank you, Yelen-san." Yelen called Wei into the room.

"Wei, have someone prepare a guest room for Sakura. She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Yes, Mistress." Wei bowed respectively, and left. Wei frowned. He had never seen Sakura look that sad or scared before. She had visited the Li mansion many times with her family, but this was a strange visit. After a while, he returned to tell them that Sakura's room was ready. Yelen gazed worriedly at Wei, and Wei looked at Sakura. She was staring at the fire, which illuminated her emerald eyes. His frown grew, when he saw the look in her eyes.

Normally, Sakura's eyes were full of laughter and emotions, but now, there was nothing there. They had this dead look to them. That worried Wei more than her sudden visit had. What had made this normally cheerful and happy girl, so full of emotions, to turn into this empty shell that sat before them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you think that they'll ever know what happened to Sakura? Well, they _might_ get some answers in this chapter, but I'm not making any promises. Insert normal disclaimer here.**

Sakura woke up before the sun was even up. She only had a totally of about an hour of sleep, but once she was up, she couldn't fall back asleep. It was still dark, and raining when she awoke. She stood at her window, staring at the barren garden. She suddenly felt her stomach do a summersault, and ran into her bathroom.

When she was done emptying what little she had in her stomach, she collapsed on her bed. She curled into a tight ball, and started crying. She allowed herself to cry for a couple minutes, before she dried her eyes, and stood up again. She knew that crying couldn't solve her problems.

She sighed, and decided to go to the garden. She knew that the rain would calm her down some. She didn't bother to wake anyone up, and silently slipped down the stairs, and out of the house. She walked to the empty garden, and sat in a swing that hung from the skeleton of a branch.

"Bao, this is the Li family's mansion," Sakura whispered to her slightly growing stomach. "They were good friends of my family. My okaa-san and Yelen-san had been friends since they were children. When okaa-san passed on, otou-san would bring me and Touya here to play with her four daughters. Onii-chan married Meiling, Yelen-san's neice, and they have a son named Kiran, who is 5, and a daughter named Naeki, who is 6. Her four daughters are married, and have children, too." Sakura pushed her wet face away from her eyes, and sighed.

"I'll have to call onii-chan, soon, though. I haven't seen him for a while, and he doesn't even know about you." Sakura started to cry. "And now, I have to tell him about you, and about otou-san!" She felt Bao move, and smiled a little. "You're right. I have to be strong. If I'm not, Touya will never leave me be."

-Back In The House-

By now, the house was starting to wake up, and Yelen decided to check on Sakura. She froze when she saw that Sakura wasn't there. She ran into the room, and looked around frantically. She checked the window, remembering what Fujitaka had told her, but the window was locked. She checked the bathroom, but Sakura wasn't there.

She started walking down the hall, about to call Wei, when she ran into Syaoran, her 18 year old son. He was tall, with messy, brown hair, and amber eyes.

"Mom, there's this strange girl in the garden. She's sitting on the swing, talking to herself." Yelen sighed, putting a hand on her chest.

"Thank you, Xiao Lang." Yelen walked past him. The reason that Syaoran thought Sakura to be a strange girl was because they had never met. Syaoran had spent most of his childhood away from his family, ever since his father had died. So, he was never around when the Kinomoto family visited.

Syaoran watched, as his mom practically ran out of the house.

"Sakura! What are you doing out here?" Yelen asked, as she ran over to Sakura, who was still on the swing, getting soaked.

"I'm sorry, Yelen-san. The rain has this calming affect on me. Also, I was talking to Bao." Yelen looked at Sakura.

"Sakura? Who is Bao?" Then Yelen noticed that Sakura had her hand over her stomach, and she gasped. "You mean…?"

"You're one of the first people to know this, Yelen-san. I still have to call Touya. It's been forever since I've talked to him, and he doesn't even know about what happened yet." They were both silent for a while.

"Let's go inside, Sakura. This can't be all that good for, Bao was it?" Sakura nodded, and both walked back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**OOOHHHH!! Yelen knows that Sakura is pregnant! Will Sakura tell Yelen anything else in this chapter? Or, will she be calling Touya? Or, will something totally unexpected happen?**

Sakura sat in the large library. She just surveyed the many books on the walls, and shelves. The library was huge, and she knew that barely anyone ever used the library. She should know that, since she had spent many a visits hiding from the Li sisters in there. She ran her hand over the books that she knew by heart, and stopped, when she came to her favorite book. Little did she know what was on the other side of the book case.

See, Syaoran was going through the many books that were in the library, and he had just so happened to take the book, that was behind Sakura's book, off the shelf. So, when he heard Sakura remove the book, he was surprised into looking up. His amber eyes met dead, emerald orbs. Sakura's eyes widened, before she shoved the book back on the shelf, and ran out of the library.

Syaoran dropped the book in his hands, and took off after her. There were only two things wrong with that choice. One was the fact that Sakura knew the Li Mansion inside and out, while Syaoran hadn't been there for very long. Another was the fact that Sakura could run. Really fast. So, Sakura lost him quickly. In fact, Syaoran crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Xiao Lang. Where were you going in such a hurry?" Syaoran hurriedly helped his mom off the floor.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just trying to catch up with someone. They were in the library, and surprised me. When I chased after him, he lost me in the halls." Yelen smiled.

"You still aren't used to these halls, are you?" Her face suddenly turned serious. "You said that someone was in the library. Did you get a good look at this person?"

"Um, well, I only saw his eyes. They were this beautiful emerald, but there was something unsettling about them. They had this odd, dead look to them." Yelen sighed.

"Thank you, Xiao Lang. You just met my guest. Just try and be nice to her." Yelen patted her son's arm, and left. Syaoran just stared at the space where his mom had been standing. The person in the library had been a **_girl_**?!?!

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I needed an easy way for Sakura and Syaoran to meet, without actually meeting. Catch my drift? Well, I hope so, or else you'll probably be out to kill me for making this chapter so short.**

**-Mello-Out-**


End file.
